A Forgotten Child?
by Laila
Summary: She was a no one, without friend or family.Unattached and unimportant.Now someone wants her dead.She's not blonde,American,or 16. She is malajusted and swears.Maybe she's a Mary Sue ,maybe not.You decide .All of your favourite characters plus two. Follows
1. Prologue - Fourteen years ago

Prologue  
  
Sister Marie shifted the child in her lap. It had been a day since she had rescued the girl from the remains of her home. Marie had been vacationing in London. She was on her way to King's Cross to board the train back to the convent in Versailles when she came across a house that looked as if a million fire crackers had hit it. She knelt next to the house to pray and heard a child crying. She lifted what was once probably once a door and found the baby girl that she had now named Gabrielle. Gabrielle was unharmed except for a thin lightning bolt-shaped cut on her neck. But she was obviously alone in the world and Marie decided to take the baby back to Versailles.  
So there they were, on the train back to France, a nun and a one year old.   



	2. The Hogwarts Express - Present day

Credits: J.K. Rowling is the ultimate genius supreme and she invented everything/body in this story except for Adam and Gabrielle and the storylines involving them unless I tell y'all otherwise.  
  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
Gabrielle awoke slowly. It was the first movement she had made since the three strangers had gotten on the train and they had not yet noticed her presence. Three more strangers entered their car. A wiry, pale, blonde kid flanked by two monstrous and not very bright looking boys whose necks were probably the size of Bri's waist. There was some sort of argument going on. Something about moldy clothes that had been fashionable 300 years ago.  
British boys must be very strange to be arguing over fashion, the redhead's face is growing almost as bright as his hair, she observed.  
The newcomers left the car and Bri was about to fall back asleep when a giant orange ball of fur pounced on her head. She gasped, then, realizing it was a cat she scooped it into her arms (Gabrielle has a strange relationship with animals and loves them all, yes even Crookshanks). The friends swiveled in their seats. " Oh, I am terribly sorry," said the girl with the bushy hair and large teeth. "Crookshanks tends to be a little high strung, I am so sorry, had I noticed you were there I would never had let him out of the cage, My name's Hermione Granger and umm.... If you don't mind my asking why are you on the Hogwarts Express?"   
" Oh, that's quite alright about the cat. My name is Gabrielle and I am to make arrangements for the delegation from Beauxbatons Academy."  
" Ron Weasley," said the boy who had been blushing, shaking Bri's hand. "Beauxbatons, that sounds French, Is your family French? You speak English quite well."  
" I don't know my real family. My parents died when I was one and I was taken from our home near London to a convent in France. When I got my letter from the Academy they implied that they were a Muggle secondary school that I had received a scholarship to. Madame Maxime let me attend Beauxbatons for free in exchange for light work. I help her care for the horses and I have been sent to Hogwarts to make preparations so that the Triwizard delegation more comfortable. I speak English so well because we always had nuns visiting from other countries,"  
" Well I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, Gabrielle," said Ron.  
"Oh, please call me Bri, but, er, what can I call your friend?" she asked, referring to the boy with the striking green eyes and unruly black hair.  
Gol, this is odd thought Ron and Hermione. They had never had to introduce their best friend to a witch or wizard before. He was Harry Potter for Pete's sake! The Boy Who Lived! Who saved the world from You Know Who! His scar always gave that away. They had even seen her study Harry's forehead with interest for a few moments. Could it be the French knew nothing of Harry and Lord Voldemort?  
" I, er, I'm Harry Potter, I would have introduced myself but I, er, figured you...er... already knew who I was."  
" Harry, Potter, Oh, that does sound familiar... Omigosh you're the boy that brought about the end of Voldemort, (Ron winced at the name) I am a bit slow with magical history. As I said I grew up in a Muggle convent and I elected to take double Care of Magical Creatures instead of History of Magic," explained Bri apologetically.   
The new friends chatted about Quidditch (Bri was a chaser) and school for a little while. Hedwig shared an owl treat with Bri's small tawny Daybreak. Then the 4 children 3 owls and orange coloured cat stepped out into the rain to begin the year that would change their lives forever.   
  
  
A.N Whoa did I screw up I was apparently having a blonde day and listed Harry's eyes as blue.   



	3. A New Start

  
  
" First years come ter me, get in groups of three, groups of three." That was Hagrid, a dear friend of Harry, Ron and Hermione`s. He worked at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Gamekeeper. Bri had turned to go with him when she was whisked away by a very stern looking middle-aged witch.  
" Hello you must be Gabrielle, I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. PEEVES DON'T HARASS THE STUDENTS ON THEIR FIRST DAY BACK!" yelled Professor McGonagall.  
She then turned her attention from the water balloon-dropping poltergeist back to the 14-year-old girl.  
" I'm sorry, Now, I understand that you are here to accommodate Maxime and the prospective Beauxbatons champions but you will also be educated here. Come with me to my office and we'll discuss what courses you'll be taking."  
"Yes, Professor," replied Gabrielle. She nearly had to run to keep up with the deputy headmistress's long strides.  
Professor McGonagall's office was quite plain. In fact, it wasn't decorated at all, unless you counted the papers scattered all over but it was nice to stay out of the rain.  
" Hmm let me see... you're a 4th year, We require Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, DADA, Transfiguration and History of Magic but it wouldn't be very logical to give you that since you've never taken it before. Maxime has requested that you take Care of Magical Creatures as one of your two electives but I suppose we'll have to give you an extra one in place of history. Hmm... I don't suppose you'll enjoy Muggle Studies, How about Arithmancy?" Professor McGonagall was deep in thought. Divination had always been a subject that Bri had excelled in and she chose that along with Arithmancy.  
"Smashing," said the professor. "Let's head down to the Great Hall, shall we? We wouldn't want to miss The Sorting."  
The hallways seemed to run on forever, and so did the professors mouth. After she finished bragging about Hogwarts she told Bri the school's schedule. " Breakfast is from six thirty to quarter to eight.........blah, blah, blah. Bri was zoning out.  
"Ahem, I noticed you came in with Miss Granger. There seems to be a vacant bed in her dormitory that you will use."  
This pleased Bri. The girl with the bushy hair seemed very smart and kind.  
"Ah, here we are, The Great Hall, Oh, The Sorting is already over. If you would like to sit near Granger, Potter, and Weasley the Gryffindor table is third from this door.  
The Great Hall certainly was beautiful with its silk banners and ceiling that mirrored the starry sky but the truth was the feast had been quite uneventful. Bri had found Harry, Ron and Hermione where the professor said she would. They compared schedules (They had all of their classes together except for Arithmancy which Bri had while the others had History of Magic and Divination which Hermione had given up on). Ron introduced Bri to his brothers, Fred and George, and sister Ginny. Fred and George livened up the meal by turning Ron's Macaroni and Cheese into disgusting yellow worms. Hermione introduced Bri to their other roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They met their new DADA teacher, Professor Moody, an ex-Auror and acquaintance of Ron's Dad. The food was quite good but not anything she hadn't had when the visiting British nuns cooked back in the convent. Then, about 45 minutes into the meal everything changed.  
The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up, " Welcome back to Hogwarts. We have two new fourth years. One is Gabrielle, a visitor from Beauxbatons she will be staying in Gryffindor House. Now you may be familiar with Oliver Wood. He played Quidditch for Gryffindor until he graduated last year and is now playing for England. This is his brother Adam. Adam would you come up here and get sorted. Oh, and Gabrielle, please stand up so that everyone can see who you are."  
That was when their eyes met in one of those disgustingly mushy moments when you can practically hear violins in the background.  
"Gol, she's beautiful," Adam thought. He would have noticed her even if she were sitting down. She had chin length, sprightly, reddish hair and large green eyes. She was wearing a broad, black and silver choker. "mmm......Gabrielle ,amazing."  
"Wow he's hot." Gabrielle thought, she immediately fell in love with his impish good looks. Especially his smile, slightly shy and full of laughter. "I wonder what house he'll be in."  
As if he could read Bri's thoughts, Adam put on the Sorting Hat. It was barely a second before the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  



	4. The Eve of the Arrival

The Eve of the Arrival   
  
A.N. This is the first of possibly many chapters that are at least partially in journal form. If you don't like it tell me and I'll stop. Do you think the guys could write journal entries? Also, I need help with a title for this chapter. Thanx!  
  
Bri and Hermione lie on their beds. It had been several days since their arrival at Hogwarts. The school had been especially busy this year preparing for the Triwizard Tournament and the girls were glad for the chance to write and unwind.  
  
Hermione's Journal  
  
Journal,   
I haven't had much time to write with all this schoolwork. I have double potions on Friday so I have lots of homework on the weekends. There's a new girl named Gabrielle in my dorm. She's in all my classes except for History of Magic and Arithmancy. Guess what, she's read Hogwarts, a History!  
Hagrid made us care for these horrid monsters in Care of Magical Creatures today. He calls them Blast-Ended-Skrewts. They're absolutely dangerous. I'm sure each of them sent at least one child to Madame Pomfrey, except for Bri's. It was as gentle as a kitten. Well, maybe they're French and she has dealt with them before. Ooh, and there's a new boy too. His name's Adam Wood. He's Oliver's brother. He transferred from Comenici the Romanian school. He's got it bad for Bri. He sat next to her at the feast and they immediately started jabbering in Romanian (one of the quadrizillion languages she learned from visiting nuns at the convent). I don't think he has stopped smiling since. Those two and Fred and George are a dangerous lot. I think they have enlarged 8 tongues to date. Bri and Adam bewitched the Ton-Tongue-Toffees so that there is now a 50/50 chance that your tongue will also turn blue. Sirius (Snuffles) would like both of these new students. Oh,that's another thing. When Harry's scar hurt so badly over the summer he wrote to Snuffles and we got his reply back today. He's coming up here to keep an I on things! Is he insane? Well, at least the country isn't swarming with Dementors anymore.   
The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students will arrive tomorrow and I must be getting some sleep.  
Bye,  
Hermione  
  
  
Bri's Journal  
  
Ahh, Journal it has been heaven here at Hogwarts. No one here treats me like a maid or tells me when to breathe. Yes, I have secured stalls for the horses and done everything that I was sent here to do but I genuinely feel like a student here. At Beauxbatons the teachers either pitied me or treated me like horse dung. Here, if I'm treated like a slave it's because all the students are treated like that.   
Like that Snape fellow, he's really tough but he's worse to Harry and the rest of the Gryffndors. He and Professor Moody are definitely the scariest professors. Moody was using the Cruciatus Curse to torture a spider but it was more like he was torturing Neville Longbottom. Neville went so pale it looked as if he was going to faint and all the time the professor was looking at him with this horribly malevolent look on his face. The guy also drinks out of his own flask that he carries on his hip. But he was really nice to Neville after the lesson, gave him some Herbology book. Something about plants in the Mediterranean. I've never been great shakes at Herbology. It's also to his credit that he's a friend of Dumbledore's. I really like professor McGonagall though; she's an excellent teacher. I'll say her transfiguration class is a good year ahead of the class at Beauxbatons. But this bliss will end tomorrow when Monster Maxime arrives with her "little angels". Maxime isn't so bad herself, she let me go to Beauxbatons for free, but the snobby parents influence her to make their children' beds and do their laundry. Especially the Delacours. Fleur struts around campus like she owns the place. She is soooo condescending. " Oh Leetle girl, would you mind making new curtains for my dormitory. Zees colours make me feel sick," she says.  
I wonder if Adam will still like me when I'm a servant. He's entirely wonderful. He came back to England from Comenici, the Romanian school when his brother graduated. Adam was specializing in Care and Capture of Dragons but his mother had some type of midlife crisis and wanted "her baby" closer to home. Everyone groans and makes some remark on how, overbearing parents are. Harry and I just smile and nod in agreement although we have no idea. Sister Marie has been wonderful but she has responsibilities to the poor and the church and she's getting on in years so she has little time to spend with me. I almost wish I had someone to meddle in my life. It's quite fabulous having a friend who's also lost his parents. Everyone at Beauxbatons seemed to fit into this perfect little mold.   
Adam has a great sense of humor too. Adam, Fred, George and I turned our Potion teacher's tongue blue. He's also smart and plays Quidditch! He plays Keeper. We played a game with Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and George's "friend" Angelina, (Gol, does he have the hots for her). We were awesome! We'd be the best team Gryffndor ever had. I only wish things could stay the way they are.  
Harry has a scar on his forehead exactly like mine. I thought about asking him where he got it. Maybe it would give me some insight as to how my parent died. I don't know, maybe it's too personal.  
It's so peaceful up here. Hermione's writing, probably homework. Parvati and Lavender are downstairs in the common room, probably hitting on Dean and Seamus so I guess I'll go to sleep.  
Goodnight,  
Bri   



	5. Krum, Fleur and Maxime

A.N.   
Muchos gracias to The Devil Child (a reviewer's name) who made me realize how stupid I sounded in the first chapter and reminded me that things that happened in the 14th century aren't always logical in the 21st.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Krum, Fleur and Maxime  
  
" I wrote to tell him that I probably just imagined my scar hurting."  
" Told who?" asked Bri, bouncing up behind Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Er, my godfather he's, er, a pharmacist, he, er, offered me some headache medicine" Harry said.  
" When does your scar hurt?" Bri inquired, fingering the choker that hid her own.  
" Oh, it was just this one time during the summer. I reckon even if I didn't imagine it, it was probably just throbbing from when my aunt hit me with a frying pan that morning," replied Harry, quickly.   
"Anyways", said Ron, changing the subject, "Wasn't that Divination homework terribly long?"  
But Bri wasn't listening any more.  
  
***********The few thoughts in Bri's head that aren't about Adam****************  
  
It was Midsummer, wasn't it? I remember a cold voice and a small man. There was a huge snake curled up a t the foot of a chair like a dog. An old man walked in and there was a great flash of green light. I felt as though I was on fire and then, I woke up.  
  
  
" Hel-lo, anybody home?" George waved a hand in front of Bri's face and pointed to the top of the Hall where Dumbledore was speaking.  
" All students will be released an hour early today for the arrival of the students from Beaux batons and Durmstrang. And, no, Mister Weasley you may not use this interruption as an excuse to be late for Professor Snape's class. Put your hand down. You should all head to your classes now."   
"Why so glum, chum?" Adam asked.  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just starting tonight I'll be addressed with, "Leetle girl would you iron my underwear?" or something equally stupid. For the past few weeks I've been a normal student and I didn't have to give a damn if Fleur Delacour's underwear was ironed or not."  
"Oh Bri you've never been normal and that's why we like you," Adam said teasingly.  
"Ha Ha very funny," she replied, giving him a shove in the ribs. "C'mon, we'll be late for Herbology".   
"Look, there they come." "Whoa"  
A dozen golden, winged, horses swooped down out of the sky pulling a lovely gilt and powder blue carriage.  
" THOSE, are the horses you take care of, Bri?" Ron asked, eyes wide as platters, "They're the size of small houses!!!"  
"Oh, but they're very sweet. Would you like to pet them?"   
" N-N-No thanks, Dude your Headmistress is huge too! Are you the only normal-sized person at your friggin' school?" Ron asked in amazement.  
The handsome, olive-skinned Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy stepped out of her carriage. She was at least Hagrid's height and covered with Opal encrusted jewelry.  
" Gabrielle! Oh! I 'ave missed you so much, (yeah right, you've missed the slave labor) now we can all be one big 'appy family, Take care of ze 'orses," Madame Maxime went from cheek pinching aunt to drill sergeant in less than a second.  
" Dumbly-dorr, Gabrielle will need at least six serv..."  
" Maxime, I am sure our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to help Gabrielle." Said Dumbledore.  
"But Dumbly-dorr zey need vairy forceful, Oh my!"  
You see that comma in between forceful and Oh. That was when Hagrid chose to come out and see what was going on because any animal bigger than a queen sized bed would seem very interesting to Hagrid. Maxime had never seen anyone like Hagrid before ( Thank God, if there were more than one Hagrid dragons would have burnt down the entire world by now.) and in yet another one of those disgustingly mushy moments the gigantic pair instantly fell in love.   
After a few seconds Bri broke the warm silence rather rudely.   
" Hagrid, if you would stop ogling my headmistress we could get the horses into the barn," she said smiling.  
" Er, yeh, the barn, me n Gabrielle, uh, built the barn fer yer 'orses, ma'am" Hagrid bragged. The truth was, the barn was conjured by Bri's wand and a pink umbrella.  
"Oh, call me Olympe," she cooed   
"Hagrid," he grunted  
"Hurry back, 'agrid," Maxime purred.  
Augh, how disgusting, Bri thought. It should be illegal for teachers to have love lives.  
After the delegation from Durmstrang arrived they all went back to the Great Hall. It looked particularly spectacular tonight although the Beauxbatons students did not seem to think so. They looked around the room with disdain and even poked fun at the golden place settings. "Huh, probably just electroplate," they scoffed. In truth the food was almost as lovely as the décor. Much of the food was foreign, especially French and Hermione was telling her friends about all the foods she had tried on holiday two summers ago.  
"Eurgh," said Ron, looking at a murky stew, "What is it?"  
" Gabrielle, would you see eef zat boy eez done with ze bouillabaisse?" asked a haughty voice.  
" You wouldn't have liked it anyways, it's made of snails," said Bri, taking the stew.  
But Ron could have cared less. He was still staring at the girl that had asked for the stew.  
"Who's that?"  
" Mme. Fleur Delacour," Bri replied. She then rolled her eyes and sighed "Guys," to Hermione.  
"Dude, she has to be a veela," said Ron.  
"Who? Cho?" "Who? Bri?" Harry and Adam said simultaneously, referring to their respective crushes sitting at the Ravenclaw table.   
"Hey, isn't that the guy that did the Wonky Faint thing at the World Cup?" asked Hermione.   
"Wronski Feint," corrected the boys rather reflexively still staring at the Ravenclaw table and not thinking.   
"What? Viktor Krum? Here?"   
The Great Hall came alive with chatter as the Durmstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table with their head master, Professor Karkaroff. There he was, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian World Cup seeker.  
" My God! He's one of the greatest Seekers of all time. I wonder where he's staying." Adam said, awed to be in the presence of one of his idols.  
"Yeah Harry," Ron added "He could have your bed."  
"Attention all," a silence fell as Dumbledore began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts, before we bring in the goblet I would like to introduce you to our other judges, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman."  
Crouch received a polite smattering of applause whereas the students roared for Bagman. Yet it remained to be seen whether it was because of his fame as a beater or because he had the audacity to wear bright orange robes that didn't fit.  
While the students had been clapping the large goblet was wheeled in.  
"This goblet will serve as an impartial judge as to who will participate in the tournament. All students wishing to enter will put their names and schools on a sheet of paper and put it in the goblet. There will be an age line drawn around it once the goblet is placed in the entrance of the Hall to prevent anyone under seventeen from entering. The winners will be announced at supper tomorrow."  
It was only quarter after eight when they arrived at Gryffndor tower and the friends decided to stay up in the common room.  
"An age line!" Fred spewed gleefully. " Does he really think we're that stupid? We'll just use an aging potion."  
They played a few games of exploding snap. Ron and Harry played a several games of chess.  
After Harry had been beaten about 10 times Bri let out a huge yawn and said, "I've got to get back to the carriage, Madame Maxime wants us too "be one big 'appy family."  
"We'll walk you back," Harry offered.  
  
"Lumos," the five friends said, shedding light over the lawn. They walked silently for several minutes.  
"If you guys were old enough, would you enter?" Ron asked.  
"Heck yeah, with a thousand galleon purse I could probably transfer to Hogwarts, but I wouldn't do it while everyone was watching." Bri replied.   
"Me neither, what if the goblet just spit your name back out," said Harry.  
"What about you, Adam?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know, but whenever Oliver owls me, he's always whining about how he wishes he were still here at Hogwarts."  
"Well, Here we are the only dungeon more miserable than Professor Snape's," said Bri, grimacing at the step of the carriage, "Toodles."   
  
  
  
  



	6. The Quintwizard Tournament?

The Quintwizard Tournament?  
  
A.N. This gets a little slow in the beginning but this stuff is rather important to later chapters. If you would like to you may skip down to the star and all you really need to know is that the roof of Gryffndor tower can be accessed and that a large black dog is roaming the perimeter of campus.  
  
So as not to break the tradition she had started her first day at Hogwarts, Bri woke early to go to the top of Gryffndor tower with her owl. She probably wouldn't be needed for a few hours until the students woke up and realized that their robes needed ironing. Bri opened the trap door. It was a warm and dewy October morning and the roof was such a peaceful place to think. It appeared that the only creature awake besides herself was a large black dog walking along the edge of the forest. " Strange, I don't believe I've seen a dog that large before. Looks a bit like a Grim, Professor Trelawney will have a heyday predicting student deaths if she sees this," Bri watched the sunrise and walked around the roof for a while before she knelt prayed to the patroness of the convent she grew up in. "St. Bernadette, protect the champions that will be selected tonight. Help them to be brave and keep them safe.... But if our champion is Fleur Delacour and it's entirely inevitable that she gets her head bitten off by a hippogriff, I understand. And please help Fred and George who will probably get their arms blown off trying to get their names into that stupid goblet."  
"Gabrielle!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Madame Maxime roared. The humongous headmistress was shooting red sparks up next to her carriage.  
"Oh shoot, can't she do anything herself?" thought Bri.  
She slipped through the door and ran downstairs and across the lawn to the carriage.  
*The day went rather quickly. Fred and George did not get their arms blown off. They just grew long white beards. Adam, Ron, Harry and Bri met in the Gryffndor common room to do their Divination homework. (They had been given an unusually lengthy assignment because Ron had made a rude remark pertaining to Lavender's anus). Before they knew it, it was 7 o'clock and time to head down to dinner.  
After a scrumptious meal all eyes were on the goblet in front of the staff table. Dumbledore stood next to the goblet and it glowed white, then spit out a small piece of paper.  
"The champion from Durmstrang Institute will be Viktor Krum!"   
The applause was deafening.   
" Mr. Krum please go to the room where you see Mr. Bagman standing.  
The goblet spit out another piece.  
"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced. "Please join Viktor in the side room.  
The third slip of paper leapt out of the flames.  
"And last but not least, the champion from our very own Hogwarts School.........Cedric Diggory!!"  
But Dumbledore was wrong. Cedric wasn't the last. Another paper spit out and Dumbledore said quietly," Harry Potter."  
Harry walked, stunned to the side room. Krum was looking even more sullen then usually Cedric was pacing back and forth and Fleur was tossing her hair nervously," What do zey want leetle boy? Why are you in here?"  
But Harry didn't have to answer Fleur. Bri walked in, white as a sheet, "Harry, my name came out too."  
  
"Ahh, well, this is interesting," said Ludo Bagman, "Perhaps well have to make it the Quintwizard Tournament, eh? ....Sorry bad joke."  
"Zis must be some big joke, Meester Bagman zey are too young to compete" Fleur said indignantly.  
" You must let me reenter all of my students until I get another champion, or else your seconds can't compete." Karkaroff whined.   
" The Goblet has already gone out and it won't light again till the next tournament." Dumbledore replied.  
"Anyways, I will be glad if she does not get to compete. Zat leetle cheater 'as ruined the tournament for ze 'ole school."   
"Er," said Mr. Crouch, slightly afraid of Maxime," it clearly states in the rules that all person's whose name comes out of the goblet must compete."  
" There you have it from the mouth of Bartemius Crouch, the man that has read the rules at least 700 times," Bagman announced, "Harry and Gabrielle must compete."   
" Then she will compete disenfranchised. I will not allow 'er to 'ave ze honor of calling 'erself a member of Beauxbatons Academy. She is a cheating crevette and she does not 'ave ze moral fiber consistent with a Beauxbatons student."  
"I think you all should stop yer whining. There's no way that two fourteen year old's could fool a powerful magical object like that. They should be the ones with the problem. They've been put in a situation that could kill 'em." said Proffessor Mad-Eye Moody entering the room.  
"Hmph," replied Karkaroff and Maxime, turning their backs.   
"You genuinely think that I would be stupid enough to consciously try to get myself killed? This time it was Bri that was doing the yelling. " Oh, and not consistent with moral fiber, my foot! We'll cogetu. She then started shouting other obscenities in Spanish.  
Meanwhile in the Hall the Gryffndor table was filled with cheers.  
" I don't care if I didn't get chosen as long as our champion's a Gryffndor!" Angelina told Fred.  
Everyone at the table seemed to reciprocate. Everyone, that is, except for the people closest to Harry and Bri.  
Hermione felt panic. They couldn't have put their own names in, could they? No, It would take too strong of Confundus charm to fool an object so magical that it could practically think. Maybe they had an older student put in their names? No, Harry would feel guilty. And Bri, Bri had lived her entire life doing everything for herself. She wasn't used to being able to depend on people. It probably wouldn't even have occurred to her to ask for help.  
Adam was shocked. He had only known Harry and Bri for about a month but this seemed so much unlike them. Harry was sturdy, stable, and reliable. Harry was almost shy, he would never do anything this outrageous. "Bri", he thought," She shouldn't be as much of a surprise. She's a loose cannon. I've seen her do yoga on the roof at 5 am. But I always thought she was like me; a bit of a prankster but relatively sane enough to not do anything this stupid.  
Ron felt jealous and betrayed. Harry always had to be the center of attention. It wasn't enough to have a fortune in Gringotts. He needed to be in the spotlight too. And he wouldn't even give his best friend a chance.   
Dumbledore kindly offered Bri her old bed in Gryffndor tower. When she got there Hermione was already in her pyjamas, reading.  
"Hello"   
"'lo"  
"Bri, did you but your name in the goblet?"  
"No"  
"Did Harry?"  
"No"  
"I didn't think so."  
Bri flopped down on her bed and drew her curtains around her. She didn't feel like talking.   
  
  



	7. Curious

A.N. Sorry it's taken me so long to post. Evil parents grounded me. No computer for a week. Ahhhh!  
Curious  
  
They were back in Potions class. Snape was being atrociously cruel, as usual but that was about the only thing that hadn't changed since Harry and Bri's names had come out of the goblet. For one thing Ron and Adam weren't speaking to them. Adam had just said, "I thought you weren't like that," then pretended Bri didn't exist. Harry had received similar treatment from Ron. He was rather angry that Harry hadn't told him he was going to enter. Of course, Harry didn't even know that he was going to enter. But Ron refused to believe that.  
A group of rotten Slytherins had created badges that said Support Cedric Diggory the True Hogwarts Champion, in front of the professors but that was the nice text on those badges. Some of them (Draco Malfoy, and his minions Crabbe and Goyle in particular.) went out of the way to flash the Potter Stinks side at Harry in the hallway. The Ravenclaws were being quite cold to Bri. Professor Sinistra gave her a failing grade on her Astronomy paper when the only thing wrong with it was spelling.  
Potions was particularly awful because not only did the five have to deal with the Slytherins but each other too. Poor Hermione, with Bri and Harry on her right and Ron and Adam on her left, she was stuck acting as a go between.  
"Hermione, I need some armadillo bile," Bri would say.  
Ron would pass it to Hermione and she would pass it to Bri. Ron couldn't even remember why he was mad at Bri. It just felt right. If he was mad at Harry it only seemed fair that he were mad at Bri.  
Hermione felt rather relieved when Colin Creevey came in and called Harry and Bri out. Of course, Snape used the opportunity to be snide by say something about Harry's public awaiting him but she felt she would get dizzy if she had to keep pivoting back and forth between Harry & Bri and Adam and Ron.  
"Do you know what they want, Colin?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not sure. McGonagall said something about weighing your wands or something,"  
Bri pulled her wand out of her pocket. She had gotten it from a second hand store. It had lost the luster that it had for it's original owner and was a bit scratched up but Bri rather liked it. It was quite excellent for Transfiguration. There was an inscription on one side. KORITSI POIOS AFTI MAGIKO RABDI EPISIS POIOS ARTHERO MOIRA PARA FILOS. That was part of what Bri liked best. It looked as though it had been written in a hurry and it was in a language she didn't know. It was fun to wonder what the engraving meant and what the story behind it was but she was still a bit self-conscious of her wand.  
"Er, I think this is the room she said to go to," Colin quavered. Bri found Colin quite funny he idolized Harry and always seemed so afraid that he was going to disappoint him.  
"Thanks Colin," Bri said.  
There were already nine people in the small room off the Great Hall. Fleur and Maxime, Krum and Karkaroff, Cedric and Dumbledore, Bagman and Crouch and a woman in hideous green robes that neither Harry nor Bri had ever seen before.  
Mr. Olivander looked as though he were about to start when the witch in green robes swept up to Harry.  
"Harry Potter, Just the little devil I was looking for! Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. I was wondering if I could have a word with you. Thought it would be a nice public interest story, the youngest champion," Gol, this woman could talk fast.  
"Er, um, Bri better come too," Harry said, Looking at Bri and pleading with her with his eyes. Harry did not want to be alone with this woman.  
"Ugh, all right," said Rita Skeeter, looking at Bri's robes. They were also second hand. There was a silver star over one knee. Although it was patched quite nicely, Rita could still spot Bri's humble roots. Everyone knows school robes aren't decorated.   
"I don't see any tears in his eyes," Bri said.  
Bri had this way of being incredibly blunt. This was the same quality that caused her to fall out of favor with Professor Snape on their first day of class when she shouted, "Professor Snape, with any due respect, I hope you realize that this Potion is entirely stupid for fourth years to make and that you are showing blatant favoritism when you assign potions based on house." Now, Adam and Harry found this trait rather endearing, but like Snape, Rita Skeeter obviously didn't.  
"Just ignore the pen," she was loosing her patience now. She didn't want to speak to this obviously low class and uncouth girl. Harry was the real story here. Of course her quill didn't show the truth. No one would read Rita's stories if it did.   
Bri was beginning to inform Rita that Harry hadn't said anything about his parents when Dumbledore rescued them.   
"The ceremony is about to begin and we can't very well start with two of our champions hiding in a broom closet, can we?" he said.   
"Ahh, Rita Skeeter. The only journalist I know that can so excellently twist other peoples words for her own benefit"  
It turned out that weighing of wands meant making sure the champion's wands were in tiptop condition.   
"Gabrielle, would you come up here so Mr. Olivander can inspect your wand," said Mr. Crouch.  
Bri walked to the front of the room, attempting to shield her wand from view but she still heard a scoff from Fleur.  
Olivander looked at the wand for quite a while then he made bubbles shoot out of it.   
"Curious," he mumbled. Then he said it again, a bit louder this time, "Curious."  
Aww, gee Harry thought. Here we go again. Can't the man at least develop his vocabulary?   
He heard the same word 4 years ago when he found out that the core of the wand that best suited him was from the same animal that gave Voldemort his core.   
" 161/2 inches, willow. Quite flexible," murmured Mr. Olivander.  
"Yeah... So what's new?" Bri asked. Any moron could measure a wand and tell what wood it's made of.   
"This is the only braid wand I ever made. They just wouldn't sell. They're incredibly powerful but they have to suit you perfectly. It has 3 cores feather of an ice bird, unicorn hair and star beam. All plaited together. It's almost miraculous to get it two fit two owners. And not even related or even from the same country."  
"Oh," Bri still didn't care.  
"Gabrielle, this wand was sold to one of the most powerful witches in my lifetime. In fact she is partially responsible for defeating Voldemort. Gabrielle, this wand belonged to Lily Evans Potter."  



	8. Far too tired to come up with a title, m...

A.N. Okay, I know the only review I got about journals was against them but I wanted time to pass quickly and I've really developed the guys characters' poorly, sooooo here's the world according to Adam.  
  
  
Top Ten Best Things About Hogwarts  
  
1. Care of Magical Creatures creatures won't burn your scalp off (skrewts can't reach you're scalp, Hahaha, no, they really are safer than dragons.)  
  
2. Much better Quidditch program, although it's cancelled this year  
  
3. Less conservative than Comanici , You wouldn't believe how many pranks Fred and George and I've pulled and we haven't even had 5 detentions yet!  
  
4. Better food  
  
5. Tree that moves even when there's no breeze that they call the Whomping Willow. You can roll eggs at it's base and it'll whip them up onto the roof.  
  
6. House elves! We had Cornish dwarves at Comanici. They made excellent pastries but would give you a good tongue lashing if you tried to sneak anything out of the kitchen. These little guys give you so much food that you'd burst if you ate it all.  
  
7. No rats. There's a certain commaraderie between the students. Not even Neville Longbottom who is often the brunt of our jokes would tell. He just laughs along with us.  
  
8. The professors. They don't play favorites (except for Snape but he doesn't count) a deffinate plus since I think Hagrid's is the only chair at the staff table in the Great Hall that I haven't put tacks on.  
  
9. There are so many bathrooms that it's impossible to keep track of all of us. It is too easy to skip class  
  
  
Ten Worst things about Hogwarts  
  
1. These obnoxious Muggle assignments that they give us outside of class. Like this journal thing from McGonagall. She says she'll never read them so why the heck do we have to write them. Anyways, I'm going to play pro Quidditch or do something with dragons so this expanding your writing skills crap is of little use to me.  
  
2. That Professor Moody is so creepy. He knows everything. His eye rolls all the way inside of his head, I bet he's even seen the inside of his brain. Ewwwwwwwwww.  
  
3. The ghosts! Don't get me wrong we had ghosts at Comanici but there we not transparent, pubescent girls that come out of the faucet. Fred was filling up a water balloon and he got Moaning Myrtle stuck in it. Seamus came out shrieking because she fell into his tub.  
  
4. This whole house thing. There is such a rivalry here. Hufflepuffs are nice, hardworking, and the dumbest. Ravenclaws are smart, clever and possibly a bit conniving. Slytherins are the most likely to become dark wizards, they are malicious ambitious and willing to step on anyone to make their way to the top. Gryffndors are brave, yes we may be doing something stupid but heck, at least we're not afraid to do it.  
  
5. This creepy dog that keeps pacing around the grounds. It just won't go away! It circles the castle every night then settles down to sleep right in front of my frickin' window!  
  
6. Professor Trelawney. I think the woman is addicted to predicting Harry's death. She literally cannot get through a lesson without her fix of morbidity. And those ditzes Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown just encourage her. They hang on her every word. Trelawney'll say," You have dark hair your father died so young you must have been born in December and you are extremely suceptable to violent and painful deaths in the month of October" the girls start wimpering and looking mournfully at Harry for the rest of the month. First of all, Harry was born in July and secondly I've got dark hair, my Dad died three weeks before Harry's did and I'm actually born in December and I,ve lived through many an October without so much as a hangnail.  
  
7. That Filch fellow. He's Evil! I'd swear he had eyes in the back of his head except he wouldn't need then because of that wicked cat of his.  
  
8. The way they make serve detention. At Comanici all you did was sit in a teacher's classroom while you pretended to listen to them list off the horrible things you did and how you must reform yourself. Here you have to work. I had one with Filch the other day and I had to polish every single trophy in the stupid case. Extremely boring.  
  
9. NO QUIDDITCH FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!!! However will I survive?  
  
  
And number ten on both lists is..... (Drum role please)  
10. Gabrielle the second champion from Beauxbatons. The girl is so confusing. She's smart, funny, nice one minute and the next she's put herself in a tournament that will get her killed. She's so......... I don't know, I guess I just don't know what to do about her. When I was ten and still under the impression that girls had cooties Ol told me about this wonderful feeling that you get when you truly care about someone. I thought he was just trying to give me nightmares. Not that he needed to try, I had just walked in on him and Michelle Stevens playing tonsil hockey. I suppose that I'm more afraid for her then mad at her but if I just start talking to her now I don't know if she'll forgive me for being such a jerk. I don't know what I'd do if that happened. I know it's dumb but right now I'd rather live in denial than know I lost her.  
  
Alrighty, now that I've gotten all of that insipid fluff out of my system I'll write the serious stuff that McGonagall said the journals were for. My name is Adam Christopher Wood and I was born December 21, 1986 in case you (Good God, I'm talking to a piece of paper)can't do simple mathematics that means I'm fourteen years of age. My father died when I was nearly a year old, he was an Auror and Voldemort killed him, October 1st 1987. My mother sunk into a bit of manic depression after that. Ol says she's never been the same since. He was only five so he can only remember so much. My father set up a vault for each of us at Gringotts incase both he and my mother died, leaving us alone to fight the system(the Ministry of Magic was quite corrupt at that time and he was afraid that they would find a way to get a hold on his personal assets by putting them in my and Oliver's names they were safer). He gave each of us 7,000 galleons, a broom (it's funny what he found important, They're Shooting Stars but hey, retro is in, right?) and a short letter. It didn't tell much about him except that he loved us and other paternal mush. I reckon he was pretty brave and wise though because in the closing line of his letter he said," Never be afraid to say Voldemort's name because an evil is only as powerfull as you allow it to be." Mum says he had discovered too many of Voldemort's minions and one day when she took Ol and me out shoe shopping he killed him. Our house was entirely destroyed, as was everything in it. Isn't it funny how wether or not you go shoe shopping can change your life? Mum's getting better now. She actually allows me in the same country as her. I've always favored my father and I guess it just hurt her too much to look at me everyday. So she sent me off to Romania. I loved it but I feel like I really missed out on family. Harry and Bri are the first other people my age I've met that grew up without families. Ol is still Mum's 'golden child' though especially now that he's playing Quidditch for England.   
  
  
A.N. I know this is short but I just finished a play and I wanted to get something posted. It'll be expanded shortly. Read my other story please and tell me if that's the way you want me to take this on or not. Muchos Gracias!   



	9. Close

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All right This is the third time that I have revised this. I always get posted on the second page and no one reviews. Errgh! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU PEOPLE TO REVIEW?! I'm serious please tell me! Okay here it is, perhaps third times the charm.  
A.N. Hey everybody! I've had this written for around two weeks but I couldn't get any time on either of our computers because my Mom and Dad are both addicted to solitaire. They go through these little spurts of addiction where one has to beat the others score and it's really annoying. ****I need you all to read my other story Filled With Fear, Filled With Love and tell me if you want me to put it in this one or else I'll.... Er, do something really mean. ****  
Disclaimer: I put a sad little attempt at a songfic in this chapter (don't worry it's short and relatively painless). I don't own the song  
"Best I Ever Had'" Vertical Horizon does. Previous disclaimer still applys.  
  
Harry opened the photo album Hagrid had given him to his favorite picture. It was one that wasn't taken by the wedding photographer but by Remus Lupin. That was part of the reason Harry liked it. It was one of those pictures that had to be taken by someone who knew the subject. It just captured Lily, James and Sirius so well. They were all laughing and looking so young and happy.   
Harry ran his fingers along the edge of the photo. They were identical, his mother and Bri, that is. Both had the same bright red hair and freckled skin. The expression on Lily's face was the same one that Bri had worn the other day when she bewitched Snape's chair to pull itself out from under him. They even use the same wand. But it was the eyes that really got him. The three of them, Harry, Lily and Bri, all had the same sparkling, big, green eyes. And Ron, Ron also had green eyes. They weren't fiery like the others', they were more........ long-suffering. The eyes of someone who had lived a boring, povert life. Someone who had always wanted something to happen to him yet it never did. Everything happens to Harry. That was why, or so Hermione said, Ron was no longer speaking to him. Ron was jealous of the eventfulness in Harry's life. Harry had lost his best friend and, as a matter of fact, just about every friend he ever had didn't believe him. It was just him, Hermione and Bri now. And they didn't really count. They were girls and he couldn't possibly tell them how he felt about Cho (although they weren't stupid and undoubtedly already knew). Bri was going off on her own too. Hogwarts was the first place she had friends and now, most of those friends had turned on her because they thought she was a cheater. Her own schoolmates had been awfully harsh on her too. So Harry was often left alone with Hermione. Hermione was obsessed with the fact that the OWLs are coming up in a year and being Hermione she was always in the library.   
"I'm doing the right thing," Harry told himself as he crept closer to the edge of the roof. "Hermione has chosen books over me, none of my other friends trust me... except for Hagrid," Harry smiled at the thought of his huge friend, "But this way there'll be no way for him to get in trouble for showing me the dragons. And I won't have to worry about whether or not to tell Cedric."  
Then that little voice in Harry's subconscious asked him, "What about Sirius, or Cho?"  
"Ha!" thought Harry, "Did I ever actually think that a beautiful, talented 5th year would ever like me. And Sirius is safer this way. One less person who knows his secret. I am doing the right thing. Not only do I have nothing to live for but I am helping people."  
Harry gave the picture one last look then dropped it from the tower that had given him the best years of his life. It would be comforting, he thought, like by jumping he'd be joining his parents.  
  
"I don't need him. He's just a guy. I don't need anyone. I've never had anyone before and I don't need anyone now. I'm strong. I'm independent. If he doesn't want to be near me I don't want to be near him. I've never needed a mother or a father. But then again I've never had one of them to miss. The only person I've ever even almost had was Adam. Aw, gee. Now I'm getting sentimental," Bri groaned as the song Best I Ever Had played in her head.  
  
"...Don't want you back,  
You're just the best I ever had..."  
  
" I miss him. I've only known him for two months but I really do miss him. Good God, Bri snap out of it. He's just a guy. No more of this mush. You have more important things to think about"   
"Ugh, I do wonder what they'll make us do on Friday," She thought. "Maybe I'll be lucky and they'll subject us to that stupid Imperious curse like in DADA, that's supposed to take courage to throw off. No, that'd be too easy. (Bri was so good with the Imperious curse that the first time she was put under it she told Professor Moody to "go fuck a cow because there was no way in hell that I'm going to lick Ron Weasley's forehead.") "Or maybe we'll have to spend 24 hrs. One on one with Snape, that'd be scary. Ugh! My imagination is running away from me I need some fresh air."  
  
She lifted the door to the roof to see something she never thought she would see in her life.  
"Harry, don't!" she gasped.  
Bri startled him so much that he almost slipped off the roof but in the moment she had him off guard she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the center.  
  
"Why the heck not?" Harry grumbled.  
  
"Er........." Actually the prospect of hurtling oneself from a roof didn't seem all that horrible to Bri either. They were probably going to end up dead Friday, anyways.   
"Think of your parents. They sacrificed everything for you."  
  
"So," stated Harry, blandly.  
  
"That's not good enough for you?! You had two people that at only twenty-three were willing to give up their lives for you! You are stupider than I ever thought possible! Sure you may not have it as easy as some but you can't even see how good you do have it! As long as you live, your parents live within you! They chose you over their very lives! My parents could have been drunk derelicts that set off all the fireworks in Toledo off inside of their house because they thought it would be fun!" this was one thing that really set the usually laid back Bri off. She couldn't stand it when people took love for granted. Growing up with very little of it kind of caused her to overreact.  
"It's just so hard," Harry said. His voice very distant and low." No one believes anything I say. I've become the laughing stock of the entire school since that Rita Skeeter article and if I don't get eaten Friday I'll make a fool of myself and it'll just get worse,"  
"Harry, Ron'll come around. He's just a little jealous. And what about Sirius? He risks his life every night to make sure nothing happens to you. You have so many people that care about you. "  
"What about Sirius?" asked Harry, shocked to hear his name in a positive context from someone that wasn't Ron or Hermione.  
"C'mon, let's talk about it in the common room," she answered smoothly, offering him her hand.  
  
  
"So, er, how did you know about Sirius?" Harry asked Bri, who was trying to wake up the Fat Lady.  
"Ha! You think Hermione's the only one that reads her diary! I know very well that the black dog that roams the edge of the lawn at night is your godfather. Don't worry I know Hermione wouldn't trust a genocist so he must of been wronglyy convicted in some strange and twisted way that I do not want to hear about. I also know that you were recently nearly eaten alive by garden gnomes and that you cried when you watched Sleepless in Seattle." She said, grinning.  
"Quiet you!" Harry laughed, giving her a shove. "And thanks for getting me off the roof. I guess I'll just have to face the music"  
"G'night Harry ," Bri yawned heading up the stairs to the girls dorm.  
  
"Uh, Bri? The first task is dragons," He said quickly.  
  
"Dragons? You cannot be serious."  
  
But Harry was already back in he dormitory.  
  
A.N. Yay this chapter is finally all posted. I borrowed the idea of a suicidal Harry from Sakura. Her's is much more thought provoking and much better. I think it's called A Last Look. READ IT and you'll see what I wanted to say but wasn't articulate enough to.This week is Spring Break so expect a lot of updates. Yay! Also Puh-leese read Filled With Fear, Filled With Love (I know, I can't write titles worth all the jellybeans in China) and tell me if I should do that type of thing with this story.  
Danlavad,  
Lai   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Friday, November twenty-fourth

Friday, November 24  
A note to Moi who will probably never read this because he/she apparently hated the other chapters: Yay! You have written my first almost-flame. (Unless you count George Washington but I think we both can agree that he suffers from an identity crisis and should be disregarded ;)It wasn't that bad of a review anyways ) But I have a problem with your review. Do not get me wrong. I truly want flames because then I can make this story better but you must learn the finer points of negative reviews.  
  
1. You must leave your e-dress. I, L.R.P. solemnly swear that I will not swear or be mean to you. This is just a way for authors to contact you if they, especially me, are too stupid to understand what you say.  
2. You have to say why you didn't like it. If you do not you are not reviewing for a reason. You are just being mean.  
3. (For this author only) If you refer to me you must call me a dumb ass because in all honesty I am. You must also say something about the need for a character to be flushed down a toilet. I will give you extra smiles for creativity. Now here's yet another author's note. Much shorter I promise.   
A.N. I know the last chapter kinda stunk. I'm going to try to redo all of the chapters after this   
one but I probably won't because I have no patience.   
WARNING, this one may be even   
worse because it's midnight and I'm writing this in maroon coloured pencil while   
listening to Irish drinking songs. I'm not going to post all of it at one time. I promise that the obnoxious angsty stuff will be over after this installment.  
  
Bri sat, waiting for the day she had been dreading, with her back against the   
castle.  
"I have ten more hours. There must be some other way," She thought.  
It was all she had thought about since the night Harry had told her what the first task was.   
How could she get past a dragon? It was the worst task she could have been given. Okay,   
it was bad for everybody but it was especially bad for her because she was different. She   
knew one way but she didn't want to use that unless it was absolutely necessary. Most of   
the time Bri could do less what other people think. This time was different though. What   
would people say? She wished she had someone to talk to. She had grown quite close to   
Hermione in the last few weeks but Hermione is about the most emotionally unavailable   
person on the face of the Earth. It was something Hermione wouldn't understand too. It was something Bri didn't even really understand. She had shown her Care of Magical Creatures teacher at the end of the year and he freaked and started calling her Daughter of Dark and forbade her to take his class again. It was one of the few reasons she still had for wanting to stay at Hogwarts if she lived through this year. Growing up in Muggle home (or lack there of in Gabrielle's case) both girls lacked any real understanding of the politics of the wizarding world. They had never lived in fear of Dark Wizards, not knowing if your very neighbors could be trusted. They were nearly oblivious to the time when people were imprisoned for the slightest abnormality. Hermione would just scoff at Bri and tell her she was being self-conscious. But then, Hermione was a relatively normal adolescent girl and no one was going to accuse her of being a Death Eater for using her talents.   
Then Bri saw a piece of paper.  
"Stupid Brits", she thought, "No appreciation for the environment." She turned the paper over.  
"Oh, wow, It looks almost like an age progression of Harry and me. I wonder who would have a photo like this. I'll have to show it to Dumbledore," she pocketed the photo and looked east to the horizon.  
"Sun's not up yet. Maybe if I go back to bed the day won't start."  
  
"Damn, my life is too confusing," Adam thought as he watched Bri head back to the castle in her nightshirt. He was feeling the most unusual combination of feelings: pity, anger, confusion and disgustingly enough, hormones. He just wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to be all right.   
"Heck no!" he thought. There was no way he wanted to do that! He was Adam Wood. The biggest super-player the world had ever seen. And most deffinately not her. She was a bitch!  
"A really, really hot bitch," he thought.  
But no, she didn't deserve his trust. She was......... Ugh! He didn't know what she was. He just wasn't supposed to feel this way. His idea of a relationship was... okay so he had no idea what a relationship was. He had had girlfriends back in Romania but then again, his idea of a girlfriend, in the few short years since he had decided that girls didn't have cooties, was anyone with a relatively nice chest that would put her tongue in his mouth. And there were plenty of them, him being the good looking, clever, Quidditch player he is.  
"Augh," he groaned. "It's almost 6:30. I might as well go down for breakfast."  
  
"Bri lets gooooo... C'mon. It's the big daaay. Aren't you excited? I want to go to breakfast early so I can see Viktor Krum. I wonder if he's nervous. Are you? Don't be you'll do fine..." Lavender, who had crowned herself the fourth year sunshine mobile and was obsessed with forcing Bri to be happy, was rambling.   
"Ugh," Bri thought. "My life officially sucks. Not only am I stuck in a dormitory on the day that I'm going to be eaten alive by a dragon but I went to sleep for like forty minutes and a perfectly beautiful dawn turned into slush." Bri hated slush. She always loved to be outside. She loved sun, she loved snow, she even loved rain but slush was absolutely horrid. It was depressing and gave her an ominous feeling that the rest of the day was going to be miserable.  
"Augh!" This was another thing Bri hated about Lavender. It took her forever to get ready. She put on gallons of makeup and it took her years minutes to decide what to wear under her robes including a ten-hour conversation she held with herself about earrings. On the other hand Bri just pulled on a pair of jeans, a Three Portkeys Down tee shirt she had gotten when they came to The Leaky Cauldron while she was working in Madame Malkins robe shop and her choker.   
" I simply don't know! Should I wear brooms or dragons?" Lavender asked, genuinely distraught.  
"Dragons," Bri said. Then she thought, "If only she knew how apropos her earrings were."  
"Mmm. What time is it?" groaned Hermione and Parvati in unison.  
"Seven, and she still can't decide between the black shoe or the "blacker" shoe." Bri answered.  
"Ooh! I haven't seen this pair in ages!" Lavender shrieked, holding up a pair of red Mary Janes.  
  
Bri supposed they must have gone down for breakfast all together but it seemed odd. It was like she was asleep half of the day. She couldn't remember anything. She was trying too hard to think of another way to get past a dragon. She sat in History of Magic, her only class that day since classes were getting out at noon, and made a list of everything she knew about dragons: they're big. Of course she knew more than that. Her favorite subject was Care of Magical Creatures but she couldn't think. She felt like she had swallowed a lawn gnome and it was presently jumping around in her stomach. Then class was over. Then she was sitting with Harry and Hermione at lunch. Then McGonagall whisked Harry and her down to a tent near the forest.   
They entered the tent; glad to see that they weren't the only ones that were petrified. Krum looked as though he would eat anyone alive if they so much as looked at him. Cedric was wringing his hands and pacing the perimeter of the tent. Fleur was turning green and trying not to lose composure and vomit. Harry and Bri went to the corner and spoke quietly.  
"D'you know what you're doing?"  
"Yeah, D'you?"  
"Erm... maybe. I dunno."  
"Oh."  
"Mmm-hmm."  
They were both too nervous to talk and were attempting to continue a conversation of mostly "mmms" and "ers" when Bagman came in to tell them about the task. They each drew models of dragons out of a velvet pouch. First Fleur, a Welsh green with a sign indicating that she would go second around it's neck. Then it was Krum's turn, a Chinese Fireball with a three. Cedric drew next, a Swedish Short Snout with a one.   
"Good," Bri thought. "Harry told Cedric, at least now it's almost a fair fight."  
Next Harry drew. "Poor kid. Looks like he's going to start chucking pies. Oh, just his luck to draw a Horntail. They're supposed to be the worst. Guess I'll be going last."  
Bri put her hand into the bag and pulled it out, holding something that looked quite like a mosquito. It was smaller than the other models but it was flapping its wings extraordinarily fast. It was copper coloured with a black ridge.  
"A Peruvian Vipertooth. Oh yay, I get the one with the fetish for human flesh!" Bri, always the fan of sarcasm, drawled.  
Bagman informed them that their task was to get the golden egg and led Cedric out of the tent.  
  
  
  



End file.
